


After the Rise

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bendemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Just not yet, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Trost Arc, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, They deserve to be together, What we all deserved, ben solo deserved more, i basically retconed the end, i still enjoyed the film, ill stop crying soon, major spoilers if you havent seen TROS, the force require equality, this is what we need, this will end well, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: This is going to go the way it should have.Pure fan service to myself.I hope this helps some of you feel better as it did for me writing it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	After the Rise

Rey knew what a kiss was, she had seen many over the years, traders at the Niima outpost returning to family, lovers reunited and parting ways with embraces tender and reverent.

But she had never felt one before, aside from the odd peck on the forehead from Leia.

This kiss, that she was sharing with Ben Solo, was a force all on its own. The bond between them vibrated with so many new feelings Rey could not tell which were hers and which were Bens.

All too soon they had pulled apart, Bens lips forming the most innocent and beautiful smile, as if it were his first.

Before Rey could blink she felt the shift. The force of Ben began to wain, to falter and fade like a dying engine shutting down section by section.

The light of his life began to ebb away and he was falling away from her. The smile that had graced his face falling to nothing.

“NO” Rey screamed, using the force to catch him in place and gently lay him down.

Hot tears erupted from her, pure grief, rage and loss taking over, no thought, only emotion.

“No, Ben! No!” leaning over the solid form of a now prone Ben Solo, the idea if his loss was breaking her heart as she shook his shoulders.

“This isnt right! You cant leave me!” heaving sobs wracked Reys tired body.

Placing her head on his chest Rey wept, her force thrumming with so many strong emotions.

“Its not fair”.

A crack of lightening In the distance pulsated through the force, sparking a wild thought into a plan of action.

Still sobbing, Rey placed one hand over Bens heart, her head still on his chest, and raised her other arm high into the air.

Breathing deep and somewhat evenly she pulled at the force. Even with Exogol being the darkest planet she had been on even nature had to balance it out somehow, the lightening being the hard bursts of pure powerful light in the darkest of places, unchecked, raw and untamed. 

Rey pulled at the force from the planet. Every remaining living creature she could find, she pulled at.  
The bugs in the sand, the reptilian monsters in the far outskirts of the mountains, the water monsters deep in blackness of the cruel oceans covering the other side of the planet – Rey left nothing untouched. For Ben she would turn the world upsidedown.

Each burst of lightening coursed into her and her power harnessed the light like a battery recharging direct from a nuclear source.

She felt the lightening crackle at the fingertips of her raised hand, she felt her hot tears stream down her face and she felt the still lifeless body of Ben beneath her.

“Please, please” she begged the universe. It had already taken so much from her. Loosing one more person like this was not an option, without him, there was no her.

“I need him to be with me. I want to keep him. Please, let me keep someone that lov...” 

Her sob broke her sentence. 

And when a large, warm hand began began to rub soothing circles into her back Rey took a second to realise she was not imagining it.

“Sshhh, its ok” the deep voice, kind and real seemingly freed her of the anguish that had become entirely consuming.

Looking up, blearly eyes blinking fast to see the peachy yet pale face of Ben Solo staring back her with tears in his eyes, Rey choked out another sob before collapsing into his arms.

“Its alright Rey, im here. You did it.” his chuckle, so sweet and tentative filled Reys heart with light.

The force between them had never been more alive. Relief, love, disbelief, true joy and power now felt as if it was glowing around them.

Ben shifted to a sitting position still holding Rey tight to him, her sobs now smaller and joy filled, he comforted her and himself by placing small kisses to her hair line and massaging her sides with his hands.

Regaining herself Rey pulled back to look him in the eyes, holding his face in her hands, her smile now making her own face hurt.

“You came back” all he could do was nod, his throat tightening with too many things needing to be said.

“Because of you, Rey. For you.” 

Rey kissed him, rushed and bruising and more necessary to her life than anything else In this moment.

Ben kissed her back. His entire being was at her mercy. So many things he had not allowed himself to feel for years were coursing through his mind, body and soul. The force took it all in its stride but Ben was going to need some time to get used to all these wonderful and illuminating feelings.

Releasing Rey's lips felt like an act of betrayal but looking back into her eyes, those shimmering bright eyes Ben knew he wanted nothing else.

“I...” Rey faltered, apprehension floating through their shared bond to Ben.

“I know” he softly curled some of Reys hair behind her ear, letting his hand cradle her cheek.

“Can we...” her eyes flickered with so much hope Ben's smile grew and Rey's mirrored his.

“Together” he nodded as they began to stand, aches and pains from unhealed wounds stealing their smiles momentarily until Ben continued

“Always Rey. Together”

Now standing and grasping his hand tight Rey stared up at him with so much adoration Ben began to feel unworthy. It was time to leave this place behind them

Leaving the now ruined Exogol wasnt quite as hard as it may have seemed, the force shared between Rey and Ben made a quick escape to Rey's craft.

Even though Bens stolen first order craft was bigger and newer Rey reasoned  
“Turning up at a resistance base in one of those probably wont go down so smoothly” her infectious grin mesmerising Ben.

“Turning up with me probably isnt going to go down so well either” Ben countered, grimacing slightly at the thought.

“I'll take care of it” Rey said, so offhandedly and casual Ben couldn't stifle his chuckle if he wanted to.

After raiding the first order craft for supplies and fuel the next task was fitting into Reys craft. it was a squeeze, but after some quick tinkering she and Ben were on their way back to the resistance base.

During the journey conversation turned to the future.

“So, what happens now?” Rey asked, piloting with ease and a comfort that she had not had before.

“The first order will be looking for me. And the Knight of Ren. When they find whats left of them they will probably figure out im still out here somewhere, and then the fun will begin im sure” the way Ben spoke, light but serious, made Rey feel like they had only ever really spoken in their bond moments before and even then, he was never as relaxed as he was now. 

“They may go looking for Kylo Ren but I promise they will not find Ben Solo” Rey flipped some switches and Ben softened in his seat. A wave of adoration pulsed In the force, making Rey blush and a little glad Ben couldnt see. A coyness now forming in Rey's mind.

“Is there anywhere you'd like to go? So we can figure out what to do?” the use of the word “we” came out so naturally to Rey, Ben did not miss its inclusion.

“I need somewhere quiet. Something in nature, I cant tell you the last time I smelled some fresh grass or felt a sea breeze”

A flash of the moment Rey had stabbed him flashed in her mind and a peak of anxiety flared through her. The huge waves crashing over them and the icy water raging around them at that time had been unrelenting, a cold shiver ran down Reys spine.

“I'd call that a bit more than a sea breeze” Ben's light tone swept away Rey's fear. In his tone Rey could feel the cocky jokester of Han living through his son.

When the approach to the resistance base neared Rey heard the static of other crafts radioing each other in joy. They had won this battle. 

Landing in the greenery of the base camp Rey was anxious to see her friends alive and well, she was also anxious to protect Ben.

“Just stay with me. I'll make them understand” Rey said, twisted to face Ben before she opened the hatch to leave the craft.

“I will” Ben said, more solemn now than before.

The base of the resistance was loud, joyous and hectic. Walking wounded were being rushed to rejoice as well as rushed to medical tents. Everywhere people were embracing, crying, laughing, rejoicing. 

Once on the ground Reys eyes tracked for her friends and soon found Finn and Poe battle bruised but alive.  
When their eyes met they smiled, but as quick as they saw Rey they saw Ben behind her and Poe's weapon was pointing square in Bens face before they had even spoken.

A wide circle cleared around Rey and Ben. Everything went silent.

“WHAT IS HE DOING HERE” Poe yelled, stalking towards Ben, weapon raised. Rey saw Ben raise his hands in surrender and bow his head. 

“HOW DARE YOU. LOWER YOUR WEAPON” Rey yelled right back, raising more than a few eyebrows as she stood directly between Poe and Ben.

“Why have your brought the supreme leader with you Rey? To our base?” Poe was still holding his weapon high with a now shaky hand.

Finn had remained where he stood an inquisitive look on his face. Ben looked up briefly and when their eyes met Ben cocked an eyebrow, he felt a new force growing with the man. He expected the weapons and confrontation, he wasn't expecting this new development in his dealings with the ex trooper.

“Lower your weapon Poe” the warning tone in Reys voice was deep and dark.

“Its ok Rey, I wasnt exactly going to get a welcome party” Ben said with a hint of resignation.

“YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK” Poe's eyes now wild and his voice breaking.

Rey force threw Poes weapon far away. 

He grew even wilder then moving to grab another weapon.

Rey was a second away from just force knocking him out when Chewbacca pushed him out the way to the ground and locked eyes with Ben.

His huge hairy chest was rising and falling with fast deep breaths. His paws were clenched tight at his sides but arms shaking in place.

At Chewie's request Rey stood aside, but only to be next to Ben. She was not leaving him.

“Chewie, he's...” Chewbacca cut Rey off with a roar of Shyriiwook. 

Ben lowered his hands and nodded his head at his old family friend.

“Yes” was all he could say in return.

Lando and Maz were now standing either side of Chewie, looks of mixed emotions on both their faces.

“Go easy on him big man” Maz calmly countered, placing a gentle hand on Chewbaccas leg.

Another sequence of roars from Chewie broke the silence. Rey looked up to Ben, his chin wobbling and tears now escaping his eyes.

Other members of the resistance who had pulled weapons now lowered them. A collective sigh seemed to soften the area.

After a deep breath Ben took a small step closer to Chewie and tilted his head up replying to Chewie in Shyriiwook.

Rey was not the only person impressed at this.

Chewie pulled Ben into a bear hug and they both shook as they reunited in grief and so many other shared feelings.

As Mas approached Ben and Chewie parted. Ben knelt down to be closer to Maz's level and as Poe returned Rey moved to stop him but Finn took hold of his shoulders and held him in place.

“He's not Kylo Ren” Finn said, nothing but disbelief in his voice .

“What are you talking about, of course he is” Poe's indignant words not disturbing the gentle moment Maz and Ben were sharing.

“No Poe, this is Ben Solo. The man that destroyed Palpatine with me. The man that came to my side when I needed it most. The man that saved my life. The man that sacrificed his own life for mine. This is Ben Solo” at Reys words several heads turned her way, Lando's included.

Once Maz was done wiping tears from Bens face, and her own, he stood to see Lando next in line. 

“Benny my boy, is it really you” he said softly, voice thick with emotion.

“It is Uncle Lando” Ben gave Lando a small smile. Lando's face lit up at the words.

“My boy!” Lando grasped Ben by the shoulder and they stood for a moment, foreheads touching as if they had only been parted days.

Before Poe could start up another sentence Chewie roared defiantly, his meaning could not have been misinterpreted in any language. No one was to question Ben Solo. Because this is Ben Solo and Chewie is his god father. You did not to cross an emotional wookie.  
Poe tried to stare down the wookie, but it was impossible with their height difference.

“Well what do we do when the first order come looking for him huh? They arent going to take this lying down” Poe exclaimed, still petulant and untrusting.

“We arent staying. Im taking Ben to Ach To, they wont find us” Rey's comment made Ben's head turn.

“Why are you both going there? Why not just leave him...” Rey was so close to smacking Poe it must have shown on her face as he stopped in his tracks.

“We are going because its what we both need. Time and space. To heal and think and work things out. And when we have a plan we will come back.” 

Ben came to Rey's side.

“Ach To?” he asked softly.

“Its where I found Luke. The island, by the sea. Lots of grass. And Porgs.” Rey smiled softly and Ben's shoulders loosened. 

Ben just nodded, his head slightly lowered, as if to be closer to Rey despite standing right next to her.

When she automatically took his hand and led him to a side tent Poe and Finn stood and watched.

“I dont like this” Poe shook his head as he spoke.

“She really doesnt care. And that really isnt Kylo Ren” Finn said.

“Why do you keep saying that! Is it another feeling of yours” his harsh tone caught Finn off guard.

“More than a feeling. Because its true. Get your head out your cockpit just look at the difference. That is a different man” 

Poe still shook his head in disbelief, theres no way a man like Kylo Ren changes.

“Well he has changed” Finn left Poe to find Rose.

Poe watched on as Rey showed Kylo – Ben to where her quarters had been as she packed up her belongings.

The tall man looked like Kylo Ren, but even Poe was starting to see something different in his walk, his body language. Gone was the rigid and defiant stalk of a reigning supreme leader. This man was something between casual and cautious. He moved carefully around boxes of technology, he inspected a book Rey gave him with a smile. He offered to carry her bag and more shockingly Rey allowed him to.  
Poe didnt know what to make of it all. Happy beeps from BB8 stirred him out of his revery and the droid took Poe away for a debrief with the other pilots.

Convincing Lando to relinquish the Falcon wasnt an easy task but one look at Bens face at the mere prospect of it was enough for Lando to allow it. Rey was relieved when he said he only had one condition.

“You bring me back my Falcon when you are good and ready, i'll set you both up with something nice from Cloud City. Higher ceilings, more bunks” he nudged at Ben as he laughed, Ben and Rey awkwardly looking anywhere else as his implication.

“Look after Chewie. We will be back when we are ready” Rey spoke into the hug Lando had pulled her into.

“In your own time” he replied.

Once the Falcon was refuelled and repaired they made their exit. 

The two days at camp had been odd for Ben, people had been weary of him but not unkind. But he was truly in need of a quiet place to process everything that had happened. Rey had barely left his side, for which he was so very grateful. He did not want to burden her with his emotion backlog of trauma. He needed someone who could help him understand how to deal with it all. And Rey wanted nothing more than to spend her time with the man now fused into her soul.  
She wanted to help him heal, to grow and be the man he really was deep inside. 

And so to Ach To they travelled. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this for upping of the rating reasons. Those Ach to huts have a lot to answer for!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Merry festmas everyone, be kind, have fun, take care.


End file.
